The Legend of The Lost Sheikah
by the lost sheikah
Summary: This story takes place 20 years before the events of OoT. Right after the Sheikah's extinction, a goron found a baby boy at the foot of Death Mountain. The goron raised the boy as his son and he lived with the other Gorons, but unfortunately, the other go
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a very sunny day in the land of Hyrule. On Death Mountain, The Gorons were outside, enjoying themselves by rolling down the mountain. It was one of their favorite things to do, especially on a day like this. "Yo Taren! You wanna race?" One of the Gorons said. "Sure." Taren replied. Taren was just your average Goron, he was an expert at sewing and making clothing, which, of course wasn't that great because Gorons didn't even wear clothes! He created the Goron Tunic so that people other then Gorons could endure from the inside of Death Mountain. He has always been intrigued about the other species that inhabited Hyrule. But from this day on, his simple life changed forever. Taren and the other Goron lined-up next to each other and got ready for the race. "Ready, set, GO!" And they both tucked into balls and rolled down the mountain at tremendous speed. They where both neck and neck as they passed the first curve. Then Taren was falling behind as they both were heading down the hill toward the Dodongo's cavern. As they made the curve past the Dodongo's cavern, Taren was gaining speed; he was close behind. They were 20 feet away from the end of the trail. was on his friend's tail. They were seconds away from the end and Taren had caught up with his friend, but he wasn't going to lose that easily. And just by a split second, Taren won! They both slowed down to a complete stop and untucked themselves and stood upright. Both Gorond were out of breath. "Wow! That was a great race, Taren! You've really been practicing hard!" "Yeah, I finally beat you." Taren replied.

Just then, Taren heard what sounded like a baby crying. "What is that noi-"Taren looked down and saw a baby boy, wrapped up in a silk blanket. Taren walked over to the baby and picked him up. Taren took a good look at him. He had tan skin, red eyes, and brown hair. "Taren, come take a look at this." Taren came over to where his friend was and what Taren saw utterly shocked him. Kakariko Village had been burnt to the ground! They was blood everywhere and a lots of dead Sheikah bodies lay on the ground motionless. Then the baby started to cry. Taren wasn't an experienced parent. He had no children of his own, but he did know a little bit about childcare. He gently rocked the baby, hoping that it would work on a creature other then a Goron. Thankfully, I worked and Taren sighed with relief. Taren knew that this child must be a Sheikah and that he was lucky to have survived whatever happened. "Well, I can't just let you stay here all by yourself little guy. You're coming home with me." Taren said. "Are you sure that's a good idea? You know how the chief feels about people other then us Gorons." Taren's friend said. "What choice do I have? He's just a baby; he wouldn't be able to survive out here alone." Taren replied. "Come on, let's go back to the city." Taren started heading back up the trail, carrying the baby Sheikah in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Taren entered the Goron City with the baby Sheikah held securely in his hands. The child looked the huge city around with wide eyes. The city was constructed entirely by stone; it seemed that the whole city was carved from the mountain. The city was populated with lots of Gorons. The city seemed very busy; there were gorons, some walking and some rolling from place to place.

Taren was heading over to Darian's room. Darian is currently the Chief of the Gorons. He's the father of Darunia, who at the time is about 3 years old. Darian is a very forceful leader, he is very big and strong, and he often intimidates the other Gorons. Darian is very hateful toward the other races, especially the Hylians and Sheikah. He hated that Hyrule was dominated by the Hylians and that the Royal Family, a family of Hylians that ruled over all of Hyrule. It was Darian's belief that the Royal Family had too much power and influence over Hyrule. He also believed that the Sheikah also had a strong position that and that they should have had in the first place. The Sheikah very closely served the Royal Family; the other races didn't have a close of a relationship with the Royal Family like the Sheikah did. In comparison, Darian felt that the Gorons and other races were isolated from The Royal Family and lacked the influence over Hyrule that the Hylians and Sheikah have.

Darian's family, his wife and son where outside of the room where they lived.

"Greeting Lora." Taren said.

"Ah, Taren. What a pleasant surprise. How is your clothing coming along?" Lora said.

"It's coming along." Taren replied with a smile.

Lora then glanced over at the blankets that Taren was holding. "Oh my, is that your baby? Who's the lucky wife?" Lora asked.

"Umm...well actually...I don't know."

"How could you not know?"

"See for you self." Taren then slightly opened the blanket and relieved the baby Sheikah's face. The baby looked at Lora; he smiled and tried to reach her.

Lora was shocked at what she saw. "Is that...a Sheikah?" She asked with a confused tone to her voice.

Darunia was curious as to what was going on. "What's wrong mommy?" He asked.

Lora picked up her son so he could see the baby. "He looks funny!" Darunia commented.

"Where did you find him Taren?" Lora asked.

Taren then told her all about what happened to today and what he saw. He also mentioned how Kakariko Village was burned down and how there were numerous Sheikah bodies that were on the ground, covered in blood.

Lora gasped. "That's horrible. Who could have done such a thing?" She asked.

"I don't know. I only saw Sheikah bodies on the ground. The ones that killed the Sheikah race must have left without a trace." Taren replied. "I reason I came was to speak to Darian. You see, I want to take care of this little guy, but I think it would be wise to ask Darian if it's ok first. You know how he is..."

"Yeah, well Darian is a nice man, but he's always so caught up with this whole 'The hylians have too much power' thing. I wish he would stop with his desire for power."

"So do I." Taren replied with a sigh.

"Well I'll go in and ask Darian if you can speak with him. I'll be right back. Darunia stay out here and wait for mommy. Ok?" Lori said.

"Ok mommy." Darunia replied.

"Thank you Lori." Taren said as Lori headed inside Darian's room.


End file.
